


Pokemon RedVsBlue Version(s)

by StainedGlassCryogonal



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Red vs. Blue
Genre: Church is Adopted, Gen, I'm Sorry, Memory Alteration, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StainedGlassCryogonal/pseuds/StainedGlassCryogonal
Summary: In a world where Pokemon are considered kinda dangerous, a group of fully grown (18-year-old) adults sets out on a journey. As they journey through Sinnoh, they uncover much darker secrets than they could've ever had nightmares of.





	1. Prologue: Man Found Unconscious near Snowpoint; Cause Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fanfiction. It's been dancing around in my head for months, pretty much ever since I sat down and watched through the entirety of RvB. I am absolute, complete Pokemon trash; just look at my name for the proof. Rated T for RvB-specific rated-Tness. You get the idea.
> 
> There are also significant deviations from RvB due to Pokemon's nature.

_Many Years Ago…_

A Fearow steadied itself against the next gale that tried to bring it tumbling into the forest below. Snow blowed right into its face, got in its eyes, and was stuck between its feathers, but the Pokemon was unrelenting.

Its Trainer, riding atop it, was bundled up in the warmest layers that his Team could offer him for this mission. A gray winter coat that had a slight yellowish wool as insulation on the inside. Old Mareep wool. Warm, but kept a static charge for a while. He chuckled at the thought of pranking one of his fellow teammates with it. It was hilarious for, well, five seconds or so. She didn’t really approve of dicking around with mission equipment.

Those warm thoughts didn’t brace him against the bitter cold, however. He was told that it was going to be freezing up north, but he didn’t quite consider that being up in the clouds and having snow stuck to his everything was going to make it even worse. The agent’s tracker had a blip where his target was, so there was at least one thing to get excited about. After all, he couldn’t see a foot in front of him from the clouds.

Even his mount, the fearsome bird they’d given him on this mission, was finally tiring. He wasn’t quite where he needed to be, but his extremities told him **"PLEASE DEAR GOD GET DOWN I AM DYING RIGHT NOW"**. He took in a sharp breath, feeling that cold air in his lungs more than any other intake before, and then tilted the Fearow downwards.

The whiteout conditions cleared up… just above the treeline. The agent screeched a curse that was lost in the wind for whatever unnatural phenomenon caused the eternal blizzard of the route just to the south of Lake Acuity. He pulled up as fast as he could before his Fearow gave itself accidental stab wounds using pine trees. As he stopped seeing his life flash before his eyes, he realized how bad _those_ splinters would be. He gave a shudder, half from cold and half from horror.

As his horror subsided, he noted the glittering lake below, which never froze even in the worst winters. In its life-giving waters he saw many aquatic Pokemon, spotting the silhouette of a few Magikarp and even- was that a Basculin? It didn’t matter too much to him. He dove for an island in the center of the lake. A small cave opening was visible. The Fearow gripped the ice well for a Pokemon that was never seen at these latitudes. The man opened his small backpack, taking out a standard Poke Ball and recalling his Pokemon.

He made his way into the cave, feeling a blast of warm air. The agent reminded himself of one of the regulations, reaching into his pack to grab a phone. One quick dial later, he was on the line with a member of his organization. “This is Agent Washington, I’ve reached the target,” he whispered. “Copy, Wash. Proceed with the mission.” Wash nodded at the female voice, ending the call and stowing the phone away.

He was at least able to lower his hood and take his mask off. The heat was unbearable with all these layers. Underneath those layers he was blonde and steel-eyed. Still young despite his position in the team. There was a light deeper in the tunnel. Washington started to slow down, cautious, sneaking like nothing else really mattered.

What Wash saw when the cavern opened up truly amazed him. Just in front of him, hovering over a pool of pristine water, was his target. A blue creature, about the size of a cat, with what appeared to be yellow hair. Its eyes were closed shut. It had two tails, each ending in a red gemstone. He knew the Pokemon’s real name to be Uxie, the Knowledge Pokemon, but to him it was simply Epsilon. That’s what it would be called, anyway, once it was in the possession of Freelancer.

He sent out a Gengar to begin the capture.

Uxie didn’t even flinch.

Wash wouldn’t have flinched if it weren’t for Uxie’s calmness.

“...Alright, Gengar, use Mean Look!” Copies of Gengar’s eyes appeared throughout the cavern, blocking Uxie’s escape.

Uxie just remained there, calm, steady. _Calm… Calm… Mind?_ Washington actually had a bit of fear now. Calm Mind would make Uxie a much more difficult target, considering that his Gengar only knew special and status moves.

 _I have to find a way around it…!_ “Now use Toxic!” The Ghost-type spat a large blob of poison at Uxie. It was a solid hit. Uxie was now affected by a bad poisoning, and would take additional damage each turn. Wash just had to pray it would be enough.

Meanwhile Uxie hovered in the same place. Wash now noted that the gemstones decorating its body glistened more with each passing turn. Another Calm Mind. He had to do something to bring its defenses down.

“Gengar, use Shadow Ball!” A purple-black orb of Ghost-type power launched towards the Uxie. The blob scored a hit right on one of its tail stones. All three of the red stones darkened slightly.

And then they all glowed a bright blue, as did Gengar’s outline. Gengar was being tossed around the room like it weighed no more than a volleyball. By the time it was slammed into the floor in front of Wash, it was knocked out.

There was a tightening in Wash’s chest. “Return!” He called his Gengar back, and started to reach for his next fighter, keeping an eye on Uxie all the while.

And the Knowledge Pokemon, for the first known time, opened its eyes. Wash stared into the pitch-black void behind those eyelids.

Wash was told, when he started the mission, not to- what was he told not to do?

His brain only caught up with what was happening about 5 seconds after.

Agent Washington screamed, but he didn’t quite understand why. He was locked in Uxie’s gaze.

Eventually the Freelancer simply dropped to the floor, head landing in the shallow pool.

\---

 

Uxie snapped its eyes shut. It didn’t need them to see, after all.

It examined the man whose life it’d just ruined. And pondered.

First, it rummaged through his pack, finding the six Poke Balls Washington had brought with him. Uxie brought each outside and released the Pokemon within them. Fearow, Gengar, and multiple others it couldn’t care less about now roamed free. Even if they were roaming free in the frozen north. It crushed a phone that was inside as well, just to be sure.

Uxie then picked up the Agent gently with its Psychic, bringing him outside the cave, following just in case. Much of his technology either fell off or was purposefully dropped by Uxie on the way.

It went as far as it dared, to Snowpoint City. Any further and it might be spotted by another unsavory individual.

And then it plopped the body in the snow, right in front of the Pokemon Center, before heading back to its home. Gotta work on patching up the holes that last Psychic made in the cave.

Not Uxie’s fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? I need feedback to be a better person, y'know.
> 
> Uxie Entry, D/X/OR: "Known as 'The Being of Knowledge.' It is said that it can wipe out the memory of those who see its eyes." (Bulbapedia)


	2. Group of Teenagers Steal Starter Pokemon; “Tucker Did It” Claims One Suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing leads to another, and the Blues get yelled at by an old man.

There was an insistent knocking on the front door of the Tucker residence. Tucker’s mother, Kylie, was busy making breakfast at the time, but rushed to open the door.

Just outside, in the warmth of a nice April morning, was a tall kid with scraggly brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing an equally blue, plain T-shirt and brown shorts. “Hello, Miss Kylie!” He didn’t really have an inside voice, or an outside voice.

“Oh, hello, Caboose!” Kylie greeted him with warmth. Caboose was one of her sons’ best friends. “What brings you across town?”

“Oh, it is Church’s birthday,” Caboose nearly yelled, but then his voice dropped to a whisper, “and I want to throw him a surprise party!”

“I was just making him a birthday breakfast. If you can go wake him up, I’m sure he’ll share some with you!”

“OKAY!” He rushed inside past Kylie, and then started sneaking, muttering something under his breath. It sounded like “sneaking… sneaking…”

He had to make it up some creaky stairs. It wasn’t nearly as loud as his attempt at stealth, but it was still obvious. Along the walls were many old pictures, some of a baby Tucker, and others of older Tucker and Church. There was even that one school photo from back in chorus class when Caboose’s bowtie had fallen off and accidentally tripped one of the other singers.

Good times.

He reached the end of the hall, opening the door… wait, that was the bathroom. He nearly slammed the door, looking around. “Oh! There it is,” he whispered, “sneaking” towards the first room on the left. It had “CHURCH’S ROOM, KEEP OUT” written on labels all over it.

Caboose promptly ignored the labels and opened the door.

The room inside was semi-neat. Much of the mess was caused by cords for various electronics being strewn across the floor. The walls were painted a pleasant light blue, and the floor was a white carpet with only a few minor stains.

A bed in the other corner of the room had a large lump covered in blue blankets and a single laptop. Caboose crept towards the bed, making large strides yet still stepping on cords. He placed the laptop on a bedside table, and then jumped right onto the blankets.

A loud screech sounded through the house. **“OH GOD NO PLEASE I DIDN’T- ACTUALLY I KINDA DID THINK IT WOULD END LIKE THIS BUT NOT THIS YOUNG-”**

“Tucker?!” Caboose hissed, disappointed.

“YEAH, IT’S ME.” Tucker poked his head out from under the covers. “What the hell, Caboose?!”

“Why are you in Church’s room?!”

“‘Cause this bed is comfy, and he’s sleeping on the couch!”

“He wasn’t on the couch, stupid Tucker.”

“Yeah he is!”

Caboose shook his head. “Then where is he, Caboose?”

There was a pause before Tucker came to a realization. “Asshole!” He flung himself out of bed, even knocking Caboose off. Tucker had the dumbest-looking pajamas, teal with a Linoone pattern throughout. Covered his whole body up to his neck. His black hair was always back in a braid, and his odd-colored teal eyes had a fire in them now.

Caboose followed after to find Tucker flinging the door to his room open. “Hey, what gives, Church?!”

If there’s one thing Caboose has been told that he will stay with, it would be that he should never, _ever_ enter that room. Church hadn’t told him why, but it was Tucker’s room anyway and it was probably the worst kinds of awful. Terribad, even.

What he _could_ see was that the walls were painted a bright cyan/aqua(marine)/teal/whateverthecolor, and that there was the very edge of a poster. Caboose’s curiosity managed to suppress itself with the mantra of _Tucker is awful_.

“Tucker, look… I feel that I should get to sleep in your room since I was grounded from mine.” A groggy voice from the other room was highly displeased with being woken up before noon.

“What happened last week was your fault, dude!”

“Tucker, you’re the one who decided he _NEEDED_ the laptop that instant.”

“Well, you never let me have the fucking laptop!”

“There’s a damn good reason for that!”

Tucker sighed. “Fine. There’s someone here who wants to see you.”

“Seriously? Are they my real parents so I don’t have to live with you?”

“Nah, dude, even better.”

“How could it be better?”

“Just… get out here.”

They both heard the shuffle of Church getting out of Tucker’s bed and stepping over an even messier room than Church’s.

The moment Leonard shoved his way past his stepbrother, Caboose pounced on him, bringing him down to a thankfully carpeted floor with his bear hug. “God dammit, Caboose, was this _REALLY_ the hour of the morning you needed to walk into my house and crush my spine?”

“Happy birthday, Church!” Caboose examined the one-third tired, two-thirds mortified best friend he currently had in his vice grip. He had short, curly black hair and radioactive-green eyes. He normally wore glasses, except he doesn’t wear them to sleep. Church wore a two-piece pajama set that was light blue, the shirt having an Elgyem on it and the pants having a polka-dot pattern that vaguely resembled Elgyem’s fingers.

“Wait, seriously?! Hold on, I need to check the calendar-” Church was allowed to break free of Caboose’s grip to rush downstairs. Caboose leaped after him.

“Spring break, and he suddenly doesn’t know the date. Like me after a long night, bowchickabowwow.” Tucker chuckled to himself before heading downstairs.

\---

They were met in the kitchen by Kylie, of course. “Hello, boys, glad to see you’ve finally woken up.” The dining room table was set, including syrupy pancakes and some delicious Moomoo Milk.

Everyone dug in, including Caboose, who had plenty of pancakes. Despite that, he was the first done with his breakfast.

And then everyone was done, and taking a rest. For a few minutes, there was silence, then Church had his realization. “I can get a Pokemon now, can’t I?”

Many years ago, the general community in the Pokemon world had realized that sending ten-year-olds out into the world on their own was a fucking terrible idea. The resistance to raising the age requirement to own a Pokemon pretty much ended after the Teams Aqua and Magma incident involving the world nearly being destroyed. You know, minor things.

It’s eighteen now, because eighteen-year-olds can make smart decisions, according to 50-year-olds who barely remember what it was like to be that young and stupid.

Tucker was a Valentine’s Day child, and Caboose was the _one_ kid in school who ruined his parent’s New Year’s festivities by being born at approximately 3 in the morning but started delivering at 11 the night before. Thus, they were both 18 as well, and really had just been waiting on Church to hurry up and have his birthday.

Nobody had Church’s birth certificate, but _he_ knew how many years old he was, so they simply made his birthday the day he was adopted into the Tucker family. Legally, he was 18, but in actuality he could have really been 17 and none would be the wiser.

“Are you sure you really want to leave your home and school to go on an adventure, Leonard?” Kylie stared at him from across the table.

“Of course! The teachers there _hate_ me!”

“Perhaps if you didn’t mouth off to them constantly, they would appreciate you,” Kylie pointed out.

“Ugh!” Church slammed his elbows against the empty table, putting his hands over his face. “Maybe if I leave, they’ll realize they’re wrong!”

His stepmother sighed. “I’m not stopping you from going out. I’m not stopping Lavernius, either.” Tucker groaned slightly, as he actually preferred his last name. “And I can’t stop Michael, but I don’t think his parents will.” Caboose was wide-eyed with excitement. “If you want to go, I suggest you three go and pack your bags. You should be able to get your starters in Sandgem Town. I’ll see if there’s a map in the attic you three can have.” With that, she headed up the stairs.

Caboose sprinted out the front door to go back to his house, leaving Church and Tucker alone. “So, which one do you think you’ll choose?” Tucker was honestly curious.

“Well… I thought about it a long time ago, but I never came to a conclusion. I think I’ll pick when I get there. By the way, I call dibs on being first to choose.”

“Fuck!... fine.”

With that settled, the two went into their respective rooms and packed. Tucker’s pack was a bit lighter than Church’s, but that was because Church was taking the laptop and its charger with him. Just in case.

They also changed clothes, Tucker putting on a teal T-shirt with a chibi Zigzagoon and some white shorts and Church finally putting on his glasses along with a white shirt and jeans, the shirt depicting an old painting of Lugia.

When they made it back downstairs, they found Kylie with a Town Map, which bore a slight resemblance to a Nintendo DS, but there were no buttons or speakers on the front, opting for a larger size with both screens.

“Thanks, Mom,” Tucker smiled, taking the map and stowing it away in his pack. “We’ll make sure to call!”

Church was just about to open the door when Caboose, with his large backpack, opened it for him. He was flung along the door’s outward path. “Are you trying to kill me, Caboose?!”

“Tucker did it.”

“He wasn’t even near the door!”

Kylie simply chuckled. “If you ever need anything, feel free to call me!”

The three boys finally left their home and went out into the wide world.

\---

After about an hour of walking, they came to Twinleaf Town’s limits. The road forked here. “The map says… right,” Tucker said.

“Tucker, why did I agree to go with you?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Look.” Church pointed at the tall grass, reaching up to their knees. “That’s absolutely crawling with Pokemon. You wanna get me killed? We need to go the other way.”

“That goes to Lake Verity. There’s no outlet from there to Sandgem.”

“Maybe… if we go through the woods, we can meet some nice Pokemon that can help us!” Caboose interjected.

“That is the dumbest shit I have ever heard come out of your face, Caboose,” Church snapped. “Look, maybe if we go to Verity, we’ll find something cool to catch.”

“So you’re agreeing with Caboose? We don’t even have any Poke Balls, dude.”

“Know what, Tucker? Fuck you. I’m going left.” Church stomped off towards the lake. Caboose scrambled to follow him. Tucker shook his head, but upon realizing that he’d be completely alone, he followed the pair.

\---

This lake was as pristine as its siblings across the region. Verity was calm, warm, and generally calmed down people who watched it.

That didn’t really work on Church, seeing as he rambled the whole way to the lake about how _stupid_ his friends were.

He then stopped, nearly causing his teammates to bump into him. Tucker screeched, “What the hell, _Leonard?!_ ”

“Someone left their stuff here!” Church rushed to what appeared to be a large satchel in a patch of tall grass.

“We should return it!,” Caboose claimed. The other two gave him a look. Caboose returned their stares with puppy eyes.

Church muttered something under his breath, then, “Fine. But only after we see what’s in here.” Before anyone could object he unbuttoned the top, revealing…

Three standard Poke Balls. One of them smelled weird, the second was slick, like it was wet, and the final one was a little warm.

Church’s reactions were “nope”, “hell no”, and “fine”. He picked up the warm Poke Ball.

“Okay, first of all, we’re not taking this shit back. I think these actually have Pokemon in them. Second of all, I think Tucker should pick next.” Caboose pouted a little bit at that. “Chill, both of us can beat him in a fight.”

Tucker rolled his eyes but reached for the damp Poke Ball, giggling a little bit to himself. Probably some innuendo in his head that he kept silent for now.

Caboose, naturally, was left with the final Poke Ball, the strange-smelling one.

Suddenly the grass in front of the trio shook madly. “Son of a bitch!,” Church screamed with what was almost a voice crack as a flock of about 10 Starly leaped out from the bushes to assault them.

Each sent out their brand new Pokemon. Church sent out a Chimchar, Tucker had Piplup, and Caboose was left with a Turtwig. The Starly dove towards their Pokemon now.

The only attacks the trio could call out were Scratch and Tackle, but their Pokemon weren’t prepared at all for this many birds, even if they were weak. “Twiggy”, as Caboose had named it during the fight, was the first to fall.

Church diverted his Chimchar’s attacks to deal with the Starly that were pecking Caboose. Eventually, his Pokemon was brought down as well.

Piplup didn’t even stand a chance after that. The trio was defenseless against these fearsome birds.

This was about the time they would’ve tried to run, except an electric shock ran through all 5 of the remaining Starly. An older voice called from behind the three.

“Excuse me, young men. What do you think you’re doing?”

\---

After being escorted away from the scene of the battle by Professor Rowan and his assistants, Lucas and Dawn, the trio was sat down on a bench.

“I’m sorry, Principal Rowan,” Caboose started. Rowan put a silent palm up to his face, thinking.

Church and Tucker prepared for a storm. Caboose simply muttered, “Tucker did it,” earning an elbow from the cyan boy.

“You know, you did manage to defeat half of those Starly. I’m surprised,” Rowan started, “yet I feel that, somehow, it was your destiny to steal my Pokemon. You can keep them; I have more at my lab. I just want you all to do something for me in exchange.”

They waited as Rowan went through another section of his satchel, taking out three blue Pokedexes. “These are yours. I want you three to go through the region and catch as many Pokemon as you can.”

Church held the Dex for a moment, turning it on to make sure it was real. “Are you… serious?”

“Why would you believe that I’m not serious?”

“We totally sucked against those Starly!,” Tucker argued.

“You did better than anyone else could have under those conditions. I believe you three were born for this.”

“How do we start..? We don’t have any Poke Balls,” Church questioned.

Rowan handed 2 extra Poke Balls to each kid. “Meet me at my lab in Sandgem Town when you get there.”

With that, Sinnoh’s Professor left the area with his two assistants.

This was about the time that Tucker realized he hadn’t been able to get Dawn to sleep with him. _Dammit…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need feedback. I love feedback. I love you. <3


End file.
